This invention relates to a "structural improvement of water drain groove in a diver mask", particularly to one involving direct connection between a water drain groove and a diver mask, to facilitate assembling and involve a check function.
Conventionally, a prior art of soft-toned nose-protruding diver mask equipped with a water drain mechanism involves, as illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5, a mirror-frame with an inside flange, the mirror being mounted to the inside flange of the mirror frame; a soft-toned lining frame with a framework, the soft-toned lining frame is mounted in the inside flange of the mirror frame; a nose part 32 that is composed of a nose bottom part 321, a nose bridge part 323 and a nose wing; an inside flange that is fixed in the mirror frame, matched with said mirror frame, a frame edge and mirror edge that tightens said soft-toned lining frame with said inside flange; a water drain structure, at the nose bottom part 321 of the soft-toned nose part 32 is a communicating hole 322; an upper valve 51 and a lower valve 52 that are combined by means of said communicating hole 322, the neighboring sides of each valves are jointly tightened and clamped to the surrounding of said communicating hole 322, to have an anti-leak function, wherein one valve has a valve plate 53 that opens one-way to the outside, so the mask will have a water drain effect when the diver is breathing out. On the side of the lower valve 52 neighboring the nose part is the formation of slightly-protruding protrusion ring 521 that can be clamped tightly with the nose bottom part 321, to have an anti-leak effect. A joining plate 6 with a communicating hole 61, located at the bottom side of the nose bottom part 321, so said pair of valves pass through the communicating hole 61 to be combined; on the bottom side of said joining plate 6 and nearer to its circumference is the formation of a protruding rail 62. A nose bridge rack 8 that is resting against the protruded nose bridge part 323, to be combined as one unit, a valve protecting cover 7 in the shape of a depressed plate, one end of the protective cover 7 is without a side wall 72, to form a rear end opening 71 facing the nose bottom part, and on the side wall can be the formation of depressed groove 73, said depressed groove is combined with the edge of the joining plate, to the valve protecting cover is installed on the lower part on the outside of the joining plate, to protect the valve plate and the water drain guide, in the aforementioned construction, the inventor has found that it requires several components to solve a same problem, such as, for the valve reinforcing and joining effect, one component is disassembled into two components, because there will be a clearance between a single valve and a soft-tone hole, it is not easily assembled, so it adopts a tightening structure, but still, there is a clearance between the valve cover and the hole of the nose part, therefore, it has an additional joining plate, and another protective cover to guide the water flow, thus, the production and assembly of the entire construction become complicated, involving many components, inconvenient application, inconvenient management, and increased production costs, to solve the above problem, the inventor has developed and designed a "structural improvement of water drain groove for diver mask".